


"Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably."

by octobersmog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based off the prompt "Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> oOf this was fun to write. apologies for anything ooc.

“Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”

Dean laughed, setting a glass of water down on your bedside table. “You sure about that, sweetheart?”

“Ye-” Your stomach lurched and you threw yourself over the side of the bed, vomiting into the trash can Dean had placed beside the bed. “Better make that a no.”

Dean laughed again, passing you a tissue.

You did, in fact, regret it. Dean had convinced you to grab a drink with him after a long hunt, and you had somehow agreed. But one drink had turned into two, and god knows how many after that. You’d never drank before, but something must have clicked, because here you were, retching into a bucket with Dean holding your hair back.

You leaned back onto your pillow, wiping your mouth with the tissue Dean handed you. “Remind me to never let you take me out for a drink again.”

“Not my fault you can’t hold your liquor.”

You playfully swatted at his shoulder, wincing at the pain lancing through your head. Dean noticed, pushing himself up off the edge of the bed. “I’ll go get you some meds.”

You nodded slowly, leaning back and closing your eyes in an attempt to ease your headache. Dean returned a few minutes later, painkillers in hand.

“Thanks,” you mumbled, taking the pills and washing them down with water. You settled back onto the pillows, smiling lazily at Dean. “Stay with me for a bit?”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he smiled, sliding under the covers next to you and wrapping his arms around you. You rested your head on his chest, eyes drooping shut as sleep engulfed you.


End file.
